


I Hope You're Proud of Me

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Iron Dad Bingo [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19127503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Tony sighed as he walked up the steps of the school. Peter’s school had called him and said he needed to come pick Peter up. They hadn’t said why, just said he needed to come get his son. He barely explained himself to Pepper as he left the office and had Happy drive quickly to Peter’s elementary school.Peter had been pretty quiet lately. Something was clearly going on for the seven-year-old. Since he started the school year, there seemed to be something wrong. But Peter also wasn’t telling him what it was. He’d just shrug it off and talk about something else.----Iron Dad Bingo #16- AU: Biological Dad





	I Hope You're Proud of Me

**Author's Note:**

> My sixteenth prompt for my Iron Dad Bingo, AU: Biological Dad. And you guys know I live for BioDad Tony Stark. Enjoy!

Tony sighed as he walked up the steps of the school. Peter’s school had called him and said he needed to come pick Peter up. They hadn’t said why, just said he needed to come get his son. He barely explained himself to Pepper as he left the office and had Happy drive quickly to Peter’s elementary school. 

Peter had been pretty quiet lately. Something was clearly going on for the seven-year-old. Since he started the school year, there seemed to be something wrong. But Peter also wasn’t telling him what it was. He’d just shrug it off and talk about something else. 

When he signed in at the main office, the principal came out.

“Mr. Stark thank you for coming in,” The principal, Ms. Golden, approached Tony with her hand out. She wore her hair in an asymmetrical blonde bob, that only accentuated her sharp jawline and steely blue eyes. 

“Can I ask what is wrong?” She gave him a tight-lipped smile and walked out of the office. Tony followed her.

“Peter had an incident in gym class,” She said. “The teacher didn’t see what happened, but Peter claims another boy in class tripped him.” Tony stared at her in alarm. They reached the nurses office. Tony’s alarm only increased when he saw Peter. 

Peter was sitting in a chair in the office, his head hanging down dejectedly. His hands were wrapped in bandages and there were two large bandaids on both of his knees. When the door to the nurse’s office opened, Peter looked up. Tony noticed his son’s glasses were missing as well. He walked in and squatted down in front of Peter.

“Hey buddy.” Peter sniffled a little. “What happened?”

“We were running in gym,” Peter said. He wiped a few tears away and Tony frowned. “And Trent tripped me. He did it on purpose dad.” Tony stood up and turned to face the principal.

“And what is being done to rectify this situation?” Tony asked. The principal sighed and Tony frowned.

“We don’t have anyone to corroborate the story,” She said. “The gym teacher didn’t see it and the students around say he fell.” A sob bubbled out of Peter’s throat. 

“Are you saying my son in lying?” Tony asked, a growl in his voice. 

“I’m just merely suggesting that children act out when they need attention.” She gave him a look. He knew that look. It was the same ones reporters gave him when they mentioned him being Iron Man and him having a son. Tony turned and gently helped Peter up, holding his son’s hand.

“If that’s the case,” Tony said. “Perhaps, I should look into other schools.” The principal raised her eyebrows in shock. “I certainly don’t believe this school deserves a dime more of my money.” 

“Mr. Stark,” She said, trying to reason with him.

“No we’re done here,” Tony said. Then he took Peter’s hand and walked out of the office. He walked quickly, not saying anything until they got to the car.

“Daddy?” Peter asked as they got into the car. Tony dug through Peter’s bag until he found his son’s glasses. He handed them to Peter and Peter put them on. “What happens now daddy?”

“Is that boy Trent bullying you?” Peter nodded sadly, his eyes welling up with tears. Tony didn’t care that the car was moving, he pulled Peter into his lap. The boy pressed against his dad’s chest, trying to muffle his cries. Tony held him closely as he cried the rest of the ride home. Once they got back to the Malibu mansion, Tony carried Peter inside, Peter burying his face in his dad’s shoulder. Between his workouts for the whole superhero gig and his son being so small and light, carrying him wasn’t a problem. He carried him to the couch and sat down. Peter’s cries were starting to come out as breathy gasps.

“Deep breaths buddy,” Tony whispered, rubbing circles on Peter’s back. Peter started to calm down. He took his glasses off and wiped his face with his sleeve. He put the glasses back on and looked up at his dad. His eyes were still red. Tony pressed a kiss to his son’s hair. 

“He’s been bothering me since the beginning of the year,” Peter said miserably. “He always does it when the teachers aren’t looking.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony asked. A look of shame crossed Peter’s face. 

“He said Iron Man would be embarrassed of a weakling like me. That you wouldn't be proud of me.” Tony felt rage. Rage that someone would make his son feel so bad. Rage that someone would use him to put Peter down. And rage that he couldn’t help sooner. He hugged Peter tightly. 

“That is far from the truth,” Tony said. He tipped Peter’s chin up to Peter could look at him. He wanted his son to know how sincere and truthful he was being. “I am never ever going to feel that way. You are the most precious thing in my life. You, nothing else.” Peter stared up at his dad, tears in his big, brown eyes and Tony kissed his forehead. 

“Even more than Iron Man?” Peter asked, his voice quieter than Tony had ever heard.

“Way more than Iron Man.” Peter smiled a little and Tony held his son closely. He ran his hand through his son’s messy curls, Peter allowing his head to rest against his dad’s shoulder.

“Did you mean it when you said you’d look into different schools?” Peter asked quietly. 

“Do you want that?” Peter nodded. “Then yes.” Peter wrapped his arms around his dad and hugged him tightly. “We’ll find the perfect school for you buddy. Where everyone sees how amazing you are.”

“I love you daddy.” Tony smiled and glanced down at his son. He could still see the tear stains on his son’s face and his eyes were red and puffy. He smirked and then began planting kisses all over Peter’s face. “Daddy, stop!” Tony continued, until Peter giggled loudly.

“Music to my ears,” Tony said with a smirk. Peter made a face and adjusted his glasses which had been knocked off-kilter by his dad. Then he stood himself and placed a loud, wet kiss on his dad’s cheek. Tony chuckled and pulled Peter back into his lap. 

“JARVIS put on a movie” Peter glanced up at his dad and smiled and Tony couldn’t help but smile back. They would eventually have to deal with the issue of Peter’s school. But that could wait until tomorrow. For now, he just wanted his son to know that he was proud of him and that he would always be there for him. 

Because his son knowing that was more important than anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream with me on my Tumblr? https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com/


End file.
